1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a file folder, more particularly to a file folder which may be used to contain bundles of loose documents or periodicals and the like.
More particularly, it concerns a file folder which has an inwardly directed flap and connecting side pieces which keep the flap spaced at a distance from the sheet to which the flap is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the known types of file folders, the connecting side pieces are glued to the edges of the flap and to the edges of the respective sheet to which the flap is attached.
These known embodiments have a number of drawbacks. For instance, the assembly must be done in the factory and the file folder occupies more space in its finished shape. This is disadvantageous for storage in the factory, as well as with the user, and for transport. Moreover, each desired thickness requires another file folder, which requires a stock composed of file folders of different thicknesses.
The quality of the connection between the connecting side pieces and the edges is difficult to control for the known embodiments because the connections are made using glue (adhesive). Quality control is only possible in a destructive way, whereby the file folder cannot be used anymore.